Academia de ponys sin hogar
by Emma-sg
Summary: El vago pipsqueak llega a la mansión de celestia y discord en busca de un teléfono y termina contratado como chofer por doña celestia, quien tiene la manía de proteger a los vagabundos. pipsqueak conoce a las hijas del matrimonio: la bella y altiva luna y la joven y alegre pinkie. En poco tiempo, pipsqueak se enamora de luna, quien lo considera un patán... muy atractivo.


Academia de ponys sin hogar

Pipsqueak días después de nightmare moon se abia echo vagabundo y iva conducíendo una carreta alegremente cuesta arriba de un cerro y feliz iva cantando

"cuando me valla yo para equestria, adiós potrencia te escrivire te escrivire, sin su flan, tira de la bela tira de la bela, de la bela estoy tirando, y al son de la Catarina adiós bella lira mia, noche de cabaret"

Seguía cantando alegremente pero nomas derrepente, la carreta comenzo a sacar umo, un caso muy raro no? pues era una carreta, pues bien pips, como le vamos a llamar en esta historia, viendo que se le estaba quemando su medio de transporte, detuvo la carreta que ya se atrancaba mas que una mula, y volteo a ver que estava pasando saco su cubeta y levanto el gaban que traiba encima la carreta y entonces empezó a salir mucho umo

Conveniente mente había cerca un pozito donde había agua y pues luego luego fue por aguita, lleno la cubeta pero para su mala suerte traia un par de agujeros bien grandes por los que se le salía el agua, pero su carreta no quiso esperarlo mas y lentamente se fue rodando hacia abajo, pus como estaba enpinado el camino pos cuando no, pips trato de alcanzarla pero pus cuando papá, la carreta se cayo a un barranco como de diez, no, como de cien metros con explosión y todo, el pobre nomas se quedo mirando la cubeta y pus ya sin saber que hacer también se la abento al varranco miro asia los lados y decidió seguir a pata

Lejos de ahí, bueno no, la verdad un pokito cerca se veía una mansión enorme como la de un político, pero en esta los gritos desgarradores de un mayormono . perdón mayordomo se escuchaban asta ajuera,

"aaaay nos han robado twilight, flutershy!" y saz que se desmaya el mayormono dragon, las otras sirvientas llegaron a verlo tendidote en el suelo "que te pasa spike" le preguntaron al mismo tiempo

Mientras tanto en uno de los cuartos de la casa una bella poni azul hacia sus ejercicios mañaneros, con el clásico saludo al sol, mientras también hablaba por teléfono con un poni macho

"no te oigo habla mas claro?" le pregunto la poni alejada desde la bocina "QUE SI COMEMOS JUNTOS? " respondió la bocina, bueno el poni de manera muy enojada ella entonces tomo la bocina y le dijo bien enojada también "no blue blood no puedo ya te lo dije" y le colgó bien brava y siguió con su yoga

"luna ya sabes lo que paso anoche" le dijo una poni de rosada, "no y ni me importa…. Y quitate de mi alfombra que me la estas empapando" le dijo luna avientandola bruscamente "bueno si no te importa saber que anoche nos robaron" le dijo "nos robaron, quien? Cuando como cuanto ?" le dijo "big mac, anoche, no se y toda la plata del comedor"

Mientras tanto en la cocina "lastima que big mac se aya ido tu te llevabas muy bien con el verda" le dijo twilight a la flutershy "nomas alcanse a darle un beso" le dijo la flutershy "jaja pus conrazon se fue" le dijo la twilight, pero en ese merito instante iba entrando spike con una maleta y todas sus cosas

"entonces siempre si te vas spike" le dijo twilight "asi parece" le dijo spike "pero deveras " le dijo también flutershy "claro que deveras los problemas en esta casa son superior a mis fuerzas, si la señora quiere seguir recojiendo vagabundos alla ella yo me voy" les dijo spike cerrando su petaca de un trancazo "jaja no me digas" dijo riéndose twilight "jum jum ya lo verán, nada me ara cambiar de parecer"

Entonces entro la princesa luna por la puerta "que pasa spike va usted a Salir?" spike se quedo como de piedra y le dijo "no, no señorita de ninguna manera" "que relajo es ese de que nos robaron la plata?" le pregunto luna "ningun relajo señorita es la pura verdad" le contesto spike que tanbien ya estaba desempacando la maleta "y quien fue el ladron?" pregunto otravez luna "big mac, señorita, se robo todos los cubiertos de plata y mis sapatos de charol, los de tap" tonces luna le dijo "bueno si no tiene remedio, que le vamos a hacer, sirvanos el desayuno pronto" "va estar difícil señorita" "por que va a ser difícil?" le pregunto luna "big mac no dejo ni un mal cubierto!"…"bueno pues sirve con lo que haya y no llore dragon, que big mac no se llevo mas que sus sapatos pudo ser peor"..."peor?"…"claro, pudo haberse llevado también sus calcetines" "ES QUE SE LOS LLEVO SEÑORITA " dijo spike mientras todas las ponis soltaban la carcajada

Spike estaba sirviendo pues en el comedor donde las hermanas se fueron a sentar, los platos ya estaban puestos nomas faltaban las cucharas y a falta de estas se llebo los cucharones para el pozole y pa las salsas "por que no se trajo también un par de palas" le dijo luna, pinkie pie se desparramo a reir y spike hirvio de coraje, de repente bajando por la escalera con un conejo en mano discord, llego furioso a la mesa "buenos días papa" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo "es tuyo esto" le pregunto a pinkie rabioso "de que color es" le respondió "blanco" le grito discord "entonces si es mio" "pues que no vuelva yo a encontrarlo en mi cuarto"

Entonces su fue a sentar al lado de sus dos hijas, "donde esta mi periódico" grito dando un garrazo a la meza "ay señor sobre el trinchador" le dijo spike " "spike ya sabes que mi papa no puede leer desde tan lejos" ledijo la princesa luna "que no vuelva a suceder quiero que mi periódico este aquí todas las mañanas y que no tenga yo que andarlo buscando" lo amenazo discord

Pinkie observo por sobre la meza el periódico y se burlo de su papa "los hombres de negocios tienen que enterarse de las noticias muy tempranito" discord la miro y vio que estaba enbutida en untraje de baño "luna, te parece correcto que tu hermana se siente a la mesa en esa facha" le volvió a gritar discord "no papa…pinkie te parece correcta esa manera de sentarte a la mesa sube a cambiarte"

Discord mientras ya estaba por meter la cuchara al caldo que le habían servido pero no entro pues era cuchara para la olla de pozole, "spike, quien te enseño que el consomé se come con una porquería de estas" "la necesidad señor" le dijo spike "pero" luna le dijo a discor "ya no lo regañes papa el culpable es big mac" "pues que lo despidan" dijo discor "el solito se despidió" le contesto luna" "a que bien" spike se puso muy nervioso y le tiro el café "pero spike que te pasa a ti, que son eso nervios que te traes hombre" "lo siento señor es que creo que tengo que hacer algo en la cocina"

"hija mia me quieres explicar que rayos sucede en esta casa" le dijo discord a luna pero nomas de repente pinkie bajo de golpe las escaleras "y si estamos usando estos aparatos raros, es por que big mac también se llevo los cubiertos de la cocina" "caray, pues no perdió tiempo el angelito" pinkie se metió en la platica y le dijo a discord "sabes que otra cosa se llevo también papa" "que" le contesto discor "tus palos nuevos de golf" discord del coraje asta escupió el café "no me digas" "pues no me lo preguntes" "caray pues no sabia que big mac jugara golf"

"ay papa hasta cuando se va a cansar mama de recoger vagabundos para reformarlos" le dijo luna "uyy este es el quinto chofer y el octavo bagavundo del año" les dijo pinkie "ay viene su mama niñas mucho cuidadito con lo que se dice" les dijo discord a las dos.

Celestia bajaba alegremente las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lo primero que izo fue ir a la pesera que tenían "buenos días pescaditos " dijo celestia a la pecera "buenos días mama" contestaron luna y pinkie "buenos días hijitas mias, buenos días cuchi cuchi" le dijo a discor dándole un beso y a sus hijas "bueno pues ya estamos juntos otra vez, ay que mañana tan linda y alegre no les parece" dijo celestia "ay si mama presiosa pero ya siéntate a desayunar" le dijo pinkie con el mismo tono molesto que tenia celestia "ay como no hija"

Luna le dijo a celestia "tenemos algo muy importante que decirte" pues dimelo hijita" le dijo celestia con el mismo tono cantador y molesto "se trata de big mac" le dijo luna "ay big mac tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en el, de todos cuantos emos cuidado big mac es el que me impresiona mas" "bueno pero para que andar con tantos rodeos, de una buena vez, mama tu bagavundo big mac se pelo" le dijo pinkie a celestia "ay se iso el pelo al fin" le dijo "no mamacita, que se pinto" dijo pinkie "de que color" discord solo se llevo la palma a la frente

"mira mama que se fue y se llevo toda la plata" celestia se solto a chillar y corrió escaleras arriba "no llores celestia no llores si al cabo que big mac solo era un triste bagavundo" le dijo discord "no te apures mama no tarda en caer otro aquí" le dijo luna "no no quiero volver a ver a otro en mi vida" les contesto a ambos y se fue

"que paso" les pregunto pinkie "me parece que en esta casa se acabaron los vagabundos" les dijo discord con una sonrisota "hay papa no seas optimista" le dijo luna "hay hija es que después de la faena de este" le contesto discord "vendrá otro no te preocupes jiii las nueve papa " dijo pinkie "híjole ya se me hizo tarde y no tenemos chofer pa la carreta ahora que hago" "no te preocupes yo te llevo papa" le dijo luna y se fueron luego pinkie se quito el vestido y volvió a la alberca

Pips ya se dirigía a la entrada de la mansión viendo todo a su alrededor y llamo a la puerta y le abrió spike "he tenido un pequeño accidente me permitiría usted su teléfono" le dijo pips "de ninguna manera" le contesto spike tratando de cerrarle la puerta y correrlo "pero oiga yo nadamas" " le digo que no insista no conseguirá nada hágame el favor de retirarse no queremos mas vagabundos" "quien es" pregunto la celestia a spike "nadie señora nadie…le digo que se largue lárguese" volvió a decirle a pips "que pasa spike quien es ese joven" pregunto celestia pues ya se abia arrimado a la puerta "ningun joven señora, es otro bagavundo" celestia lo miro muy triste "pobresito, spike dejalo pasar" "pero señora no habiamos quedado que" "pasa joven" le dijo celestia valiéndole mais el dragon "

Fin

Del primer capitulo : )


End file.
